Let Me Go
by merderdreamy5
Summary: A woman that has romantic ties with a member of the team is accused of murder. Can the team help find the real killer and who does this mystery woman really work for? McGee/OC along with the rest of the cast. Spoilers to Season 6.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

A middle-aged man in a military uniform knocked on the door of a pricy house. A young, blonde woman answered the door with a smile "Benvenuto Giovanni." (Welcome John).

The man nodded as he said "Ciao! Carlos e` qui?" (Hello! Is Carlos here?).

" Si mi segua." (Yes, follow me.) The young woman knocked on the door to the study.

"Entrare!" (Enter!) A voice shouted from the other side of the door.

The young woman opens the door as she said "Carlos, Giovanni Lewis e` qui per federal." (Carlos, John Lewis is here to see you.)

"Grazie Celia." Carlos replied as the woman showed John into the room. John nodded as he watched the woman close the door. Carlos and another young woman were standing by a map of Washington DC. Carlos turned toward John and said "Avere un seggio." (Have a seat.)

"Voglio stand." ( I will stand.) John said as he looked up nervously.

Carlos turned to the young woman with a nod.

"Ora Giovanni, non essere scortese." (Now John, do not be rude.) The woman said as she walked toward John. John noticed the woman holding a gun.

""Okay. Si prega di mettere giù l'arma." (Okay, please put down the gun.

The woman smiled as she stood beside John.

"Allora, cosa vi porta a casa mia?" (What brings you to my house?) Carlos asked as he glared at John.

John swallowed quickly "Voglio fuori." (I want out.)

"Perche?" (Why?) Carlos demanded as he stood up to walk around the desk.

John watched as Carlos switched positions with the young woman.

"Voglio solo fuori. E`s bagliato di me per fare questo." (I just want out. It is killing me to do this.)

Carlos sighed as he looked at the young woman "Carmela, Sam trovare e James. Dite loro ho bisogno di un po 'di smaltire l'immondizia." (Carmela, find Sam and James. Tell them I have some garbage to dispose of.)

Carmela nodded as she left the room. John watched anxiously as she left and turned to Carlos.

"Si prega di Carlos." (Please Carlos.)

Carlos smirked as he pointed a gun to John's head "Questo è l'unico modo per uscire Giovanni." (This is the only way out John.)

John's eyes widened as Carlos pulled the trigger "Arrivederci Giovanni."

Carmela opened the door with two burley looking men walking behind her. Carlos looked at the men as he spat "Sbarazzarsi di questa immondizia! (Get rid of this garbage!)

"Si, signore." (Yes sir.) the men said as they grabbed the body and walked out of the room.

Carlos turned to Carmela and stated "Trovami un altro militare preferibilmente uno che non torna fuori." ( Find me another military preferably one that will not back off.)

"Si Signore." Carmela said as she began to dial a number but stopped as Carlos turned back to her. He grabbed her quickly and kissed her hard. When he released her from his grip, he said "Cosa farei senza di voi il mio amore?"(What would I do without you my love?"

Carmela smiled quickly as she watched Carlos walk out of the room.

When he closed the door, Carmela frowned as she quickly put her phone away "Ho bisogno di trovare un nuovo posto di lavoro." (I need to find a new job.)

Tony walked into the squad room whistling and smiled at McGee as he walked to his desk. "Good morning Probie."

"Why are you in such a good mood Tony?" Tim questioned as he looked up from his computer.

Tony laid his gear down and walked toward Tim's desk "Well McNosy, this weekend the Carmax Theater had a Cary Grant marathon. I went and met a _beautiful_ woman. We have a date tonight."

"Oh!" Tim replied as he began typing on his computer.

Tony sat on Tim's desk and baited "Are we jealous?"

"Jealous?" Tim began "No, not jealous."

"Not jealous of what McGee?" Ziva questioned as she walked into the bullpen.

Tim looked at Tony then Ziva "Tony has a date tonight."

"Why wouldn't McGee be jealous of you Tony?" Ziva asked as she laid her gear down "I know for a fact that Tim has a date with two beautiful women tonight."

Tim winced and then glared at Ziva as Tony said "R---eeee-ally Probie?"

"He and Abby are helping me paint the rest of my living room." Ziva explained as he looked at Tim but was interrupted by a head slap by Gibbs.

"Gear up! A dead marine was found at Rock Creek Park."

The three agents gathered their gear quickly and followed their boss.

Gibbs and his team arrived at the crime scene and noticed the police officers waiting for them. Gibbs walked over to the men and pulled out his badge. "Gibbs, NCIS."

"Detective Reyes. We got the call around 8am. When I saw the uniform, I knew to call NCIS.," the detective explained as he shook Gibbs hand.

Gibbs nodded as he watched his team walked down to the crime scene.

"Thank you Detective."

The detective nodded as he walked back to the car.

"DiNozzo…sketch, Ziva…bag and tag, McGee….photos." Gibbs ordered as he walked over to Ducky. "What do we have Duck?"

Ducky pulled the liver probe out as he said, "TOD is roughly twelve hours ago."

"So roughly 2000. Cause of death?" Gibbs asked as he looked at the body.

Ducky sighed as he looked over the body "Well obvious signs point to the gunshot wound to the head but I won't know anything else until I got the body back to autopsy."

When the team arrived at headquarters, Gibbs handed out orders "McGee…. Take the evidence down to Abby and help her. Ziva… find the phone call the Metro police received about the body. DiNozzo, go to Corporal Lewis' home."

"On it boss." DiNozzo said as the team began to work.

An hour later, Ziva walked down to Abby's lab as she saw McGee and Abby working on the computer.

"McGee, I found the number that called Metro but I can't get the information that I need to find the identity of the caller."

"What's the number?" McGee asked as he turned around.

Ziva handed the number to McGee as Gibbs walked into the lab. "Have anything Abby?"

"Well the bullet recovered was from a 9 millimeter. I found a couple of prints and found a match. It belongs to a Samuel Jordan. He is wanted for two other murders in the New York area."

Gibbs was about to speak when McGee hollered, "No, come on! No, don't!"

Gibbs glared at McGee as he asked "Problems McGee?"

"Uh, yes boss. I was helping Ziva find the ID of the caller who called Metro. The number led me to the FBI database. I found the ID but when I went to access the information the FBI deleted the file." McGee rambled as he continued to look for the information.

Gibbs sighed harshly as he began to dial a familiar number.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Thank you for reading the first chapter. I hope you all enjoyed it. I forgot the disclaimer at the begininng so now here it is: Don't own anything..maybe the character of Erinreanna Morgan...but thats all....everything else is owned by DPB and Company....all I owned are Seasons 1-5._**

**_Again thank you for reading._**

Chapter 2

Tobias Fornell walked off the elevator and straight into the squad room.

"Please has never been in your vocabulary has it Gibbs?" Fornell asked as he stood by Gibbs' desk.

Gibbs stood up as he said "Why is the FBI hiding the identity of a witness in a murder investigation?"

"The FBI doesn't hide identities Gibbs." Fornell replied as he looked at the file Gibbs gave him.

Gibbs was about to say something when McGee walked into the squad room.

"Got something McGee?" Gibbs questioned as he looked at his younger agent.

Tim grabbed the remote as he spoke "Samuel Jordan is part of the Moretti clan. The tip came from the Moretti house."

Fornell gave Gibbs a file as he said "Your eyes only."

Gibbs opened the file and frowned "Conference room now!"

Fornell followed Gibbs into the elevator, as the elevator began to move, Gibbs flipped the emergency switch.

"You're telling me that the CIA has an agent in the clan?" Gibbs questioned as he turned to Fornell.

Fornell glared as he replied "The FBI has been trying to bring down the Moretti clan for four years. Agent Morgan has been in a deep undercover assignment of those four years as Moretti's right hand. She did the research and has been keeping information for the FBI."

"How did the CIA get involved Tobias? They aren't usually ones for cooperating." Gibbs questioned as he stood eye to eye with Fornell.

Tobias pinched the bridge of his nose as he said "You are very annoying you know that Jethro. Agent Morgan is the best counter terrorism agent in the US."

"I need to speak with her." Gibbs demanded as he continued to stare.

Fornell shook his head "Not going to happen."

"We have a dead Corporal and someone called Metro to let us know. Now, we can do this your way or mine." Gibbs warned as his blue eyed glare deepens.

Fornell hollered back "I am not going to ruin four years of undercover work to bring my agent out. You have enough to arrest Jordan."

"Tobias, I don't know if he killed the Corporal or not but someone in that house knows." Gibbs argued "We will find out."

Fornell sighed as he said "Don't go against us Gibbs or this could end badly for everyone."

Gibbs nodded as he flipped the switch and the elevator ended on the main floor "Goodbye Tobias."

When Gibbs walked back to the squad room, he ordered "McGee, get a search warrant for the Moretti house."

"On it boss!" McGee said as he grabbed the phone on his desk.

Tony stood up as he asked "What's up boss?"

"We are going to search for more information and arrest Samuel Jordan." Gibbs explained as he grabbed his weapon.

Tony nodded as he looked toward Ziva, who was grabbing her gear as well.

"Got the search warrant boss." McGee said as he grabbed his gear.

Gibbs began to walk to the elevator as he said "Tim, go get the warrant from Legal then meet us in the car."

"Yes boss." McGee said as he headed down the stairs.

The team arrived at the Moretti residence. Gibbs looked at his team and ordered "DiNozzo, you and Ziva take the back. McGee, you are with me." Gibbs began to walk away but stopped when it was only he and McGee. He turned to McGee and asked "Tim, what's going on with you?"

"N--Nothing boss." McGee asked confused but quickly explained when he looked at the stare Gibbs gave him. "Nothing to do with work."

Gibbs nodded as he began up the stairs. He knocked on the door but no one came to the door.

"Federal Agents! We have a warrant!" McGee hollered as he looked at Gibbs.

Gibbs brought his sleeve up as he whispered "Update David."

"In place Gibbs." Ziva replied as she and Tony stood at the back door.

Gibbs nodded to McGee as he said "Go!"

The four agents quickly stormed into the house and began clearing each room.

McGee walked into the study and began clearing the room when he felt a gun in his back.

"Put the gun down!" A voice ordered from behind him.

Tim quickly put his gun down on the ground as he felt someone start patting him down and found his badge and ID.

"What is NCIS doing here?" the voice questioned as Tim heard someone move around him.

Carmela stepped around Tim with the gun pointed at him.

"We are here to arrest Sam Jordan for murdering John Lewis." Tim explained as he looked at the beautiful woman. "If you lower your weapon then we can find him."

Carmela lowered her weapon as she shook her head "You all are going to ruin everything."

"Ruin what?" McGee questioned as he lower his hands.

Carmela quickly holstered her weapon as she pulled out her badge from under her shirt "Agent Erinreanna Morgan, CIA."

"What's the CIA want with the Moretti clan?" Tim asked as he looked behind him.

Erin lowered her voice "Nothing, but I am working with the FBI."

"Fornell?" Tim replied as he watched Erin nod her head.

"Sam didn't kill your Corporal, Agent McGee."

"Who did?" Tim asked as he walked closer to Erin.

She was about the answer when she heard footsteps. Erin upholstered her gun and pointed it at Tim.

Carlos Moretti walked into the room with a smile.

"Chi abbiamo qui Carmela?" (Who do we have here Carmela?)

Carmela looked at Tim then back to Carlos as she threw Tim's badge to him "Un agente federale Carlos." (A Federal Agent Carlos.)

"Agente Timothy McGee, NCIS." Carlos read as he began to walk into the room as he hollered "Sam, che si Pu`o uscire." (Sam, you can come out.)

Sam opened the closet and walked out behind them.

Carlos smirked as he ordered "Mantenere il mio amore, Sam." (Hold on to my love, Sam.)

"Carlos I……" Carmela began but stopped as he felt a gun to her back.

Carlos pulled a gun out and quickly pointed it at Tim. "Cosa volete qui agente?" (What do you want here agent?)

Tim looked at Carmela then to Carlos.

"Egli non capiosce italiano, Carlos." (He doesn't speak Italian, Carlos.) Carmela replied but was smacked across the face by Carlos.

"Lei li ha portati qui non hai?" (You brought him here didn't you?)

Carmela shook her head but winced as she felt the gun pushed further into her back.

"Era parlare inglese con lui. E` CIA." (She was speaking with him. She is CIA.) Sam began to explain " Si sta laborando per FBI." (She is working with the FBI.)

"Traditore!" Carlos yelled as he began toward Erin.

Carlos punched Erin in the stomach as he yelled "Ti ho dato tutto quello che vi po 'puttana." (I gave you everything you little bitch.)

Tim looked at Sam then quickly grabbed his gun "Freeze right there!"

Carlos turned toward Tim with his gun, with that split second Erin had Sam down on the ground. She grabbed her gun and aimed at Sam.

"What's going on here boss?" James, Moretti's other goon asked as he looked in the room.

"Shoot him!" Carlos yelled as James quickly pointed his gun at Tim. Before Tim could react, Erin had moved him out of the way but took the bullet meant for him. Tim quickly fired back at James. Tim looked at Erin, who was laying motionless on the ground. He quickly ordered Sam and Carlos on the ground. Seconds later, Ziva, Gibbs and Tony were clearing the room.

Tim quickly leaned down to check Erin, who was having trouble breathing. He quickly checked for bullet wounds when he found one in her lower back.

"Boss, we need an ambulance." Gibbs nodded as he quickly dialed 911.

Moments later, two paramedics were loading Erin on a gurney for transport.

"McGee!" Gibbs hollered as he walked closer to him "Go with her to the hospital. I will get your statement after you have been checked out."

"Boss, I am fine." Tim argued but quickly changed his mind "I will get checked out boss."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Fornell quickly walked into the lobby with Gibbs. "What is the status of Erinreanna Morgan?"

The nurse looked up from her computer to Fornell then back down as she said "Only family can know that information sir."

"I am her emergency contact!" Fornell shouted as he stood impatiently.

The nurse glared as Fornell as she replied "She is still in surgery. That's all I know."

"She has been in surgery for an hour. Why isn't there an update?" Fornell stated harshly as he stood at her desk.

The nurse was about to reply when Gibbs saw McGee walk out of the ER.

"McGee! How is she?" Fornell asked as he walked up to the younger agent.

Tim shook his head as he said "They wouldn't tell me anything Agent Fornell."

Fornell threw his jacket down in a chair as he said "I need to call her mother."

Fornell walked away as Gibbs questioned Tim "You okay?"

"Yeah boss, I'm fine." Tim replied as he knew what was next "Agent Morgan caught me in the study. She asked about NCIS' involvement then told me that Jordan didn't kill Lewis."

Gibbs nodded as Tim continued "Moretti walked into the room and called for Jordan who had been hiding in a closet. Carlos asked Erin who I was; well actually, I guess that is what he asked. Both he and Erin spoke in Italian. Anyway, Moretti found out that Morgan was an agent and hit her. The other man came in and shot at me but Erin took the bullet and I had no choice to shoot back." Gibbs nodded as he sat beside McGee as they waited on Fornell.

Thirty minutes later, a petite woman in her early fifties walked into the lobby with a man who looked about the same age. Behind them was a young man in his early twenties who had some resemblance of Erin.

"Tobias?" the woman said as she walked to the elder FBI agent.

Fornell turned away from the group which included Tim and Gibbs.

"Janie." Fornell greeted as he continued "Steve, Mike."

The older man nodded as he stood behind Janie.

"Why did you want me to come here Tobias?" Janie questioned as she looked in FBI agent in the eyes.

Fornell quickly looked at Gibbs then asked "Can we speak alone?"

Janie nodded as she followed behind Fornell toward a quieter part of the waiting room. Gibbs watched as Fornell looked uncharacteristically guilty while he talked with the woman. A loud smack was heard from the two as Janie sobbed "You led me to believe she was dead all those years Tobias!"

Fornell quietly began to explain as the two men with Janie watched intently. While the four of them talked, a doctor walked into the room.

"Who is here for Agent Morgan?"

Twenty minutes later, Fornell walked over to the two NCIS agents.

"How is she Tobias?" Gibbs asked as he looked at his old friend.

Fornell, who looked run down, began to explain "The bullet caused major damage in her chest. She came in with a collapsed lung, two broken ribs, and a lot of internal bleeding. The doctor said she lost about a third of her blood. She is in stable but critical condition. Barring any complications, she will make a full recovery."

Gibbs looked at his younger agent and ordered "Go home McGee. Get some rest."

"Yes boss." Tim replied as he noticed Tony waiting for him at the entrance.

Gibbs quickly looked toward his friend "Agent Morgan is more than an agent to you, isn't she Tobias?"

"Gibbs!" Tobias warned but looked at his friend's face "Yes, she is my daughter."

Gibbs' eyes narrowed as he asked "How long have you known?"

"About six years. She sought me out. We went through the process and she is mine. Janie found out that I knew Erin and told me the whole story. Erin was in an undercover assignment a few years back that was compromised so when these last operations happen I told Janie that Erin died in the line of duty." Fornell explained as he sighed and quickly looked to where Janie was standing. "I need to go Jethro."

Gibbs nodded as he watched Fornell followed Janie into ICU.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

A couple days later, the doctors continued to monitor Erin's progress and were becoming worried since she hadn't woken up. Fornell had been forced to return to the office as Erin's mother stayed by her bedside.

Tim decided to stop by after work on night to see her. Tim walked into the room with flowers in his hand. He quickly jumped when he saw Fornell was sitting by her bed and not Erin's mother. "Ohm uh, Hello Agent Fornell."

"Agent McGee, can I help you?" Fornell asked as he clung to Erin's hand.

Tim quickly looked down as he sighed "I just wanted to see how she was doing?"

"Oh okay." Fornell replied as he noticed Janie walk in behind Tim.

She smiled as she greeted "Tim, it good to see you again."

"Again?" Fornell questioned as he realized Janie and McGee had met.

Janie looked toward Fornell with a glare then quickly changed her expression "Those flowers are beautiful Timothy."

Tim smiled as Janie took his flowers and filled a pitcher with water for them to sit in. Janie looked at Fornell and motioned for him to meet her in the hallway. Fornell reluctantly nodded as he let go of Erin's hand.

Tim watched as they walked into the hallway. Fornell quickly turned to Janie as he asked "Why does it seem that you two know each other?"

"Tobias, that boy feels responsible for Erin being in that bed. He has been in here every night to check on her." Janie replied as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Every night?" Fornell questioned as he retorted "He should feel responsible."

Janie glared as she replied "What don't you get some dinner?"

Fornell sighed as he felt he was losing the argument and turned back to the room. He stopped when he saw Tim whispering into Erin's ear. Fornell cleared his throat and smiled when he saw Tim jump from the chair.

"Uh, sorry Agent Fornell. I-- I read that you should talk to people who are unconscious." Tim explained as he moved far away from her bedside. Fornell walked to Erin's beside and rub her forehead as he spoke "I'll be right back."

Fornell quickly turned toward the door but glared at Tim before he left. Tim watched with confusion etched on his face while Janie walked into the room with a smiled on her face.

"Hello Mrs. Arthur." Tim greeted as he moved toward the other side of the bed.

Janie quickly chuckled as she reminded him "Please Tim, its Janie."

"Sorry." Tim quickly replied "How is she today?"

Janie sighed as she looked at Erin "She is still improving. They don't understand why she is unconscious though."

Tim nodded as he quickly cleared his throat "Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure Tim."

Tim took a deep breath "Is Erin seeing Agent Fornell?"

"As in dating?" Janie cleared up as Tim nodded in response "I hope not…. Well no they are co-workers or rather work together."

Tim narrowed his eyes in thought as he looked back at Erin.

An hour later, Janie had left to call her husband and Fornell had been called in to NCIS. Tim sat quietly in the chair beside Erin's bed when he heard a soft moan. Tim quickly looked at Erin and whispered "Agent Morgan?"

Erin blinked a couple of times as she focused in on the blurry face saying her name.

Tim smiled as he hit the nurse call button "May I help you?"

Tim quickly stuttered "Uh, yea….Agent Morgan is waking up."

"Oh good! We will be right there."

Tim smile widened as Janie walked into the room.

"Mom?" Erin's voice strained as she spoke. Janie quickly need to her bedside "Oh baby! Thank god you're awake."

The doctor quickly walked into the room as he said "Good to see you awake Agent Morgan."

Erin looked around the room as she said "How long have I been out?"

"About a week. The bullet did some serious damage but most of your injuries are healing nicely."

The doctor explained as he looked at Erin's charts.

Erin nodded as she replied "How long do I need to stay here?"

"Probably another week. We need to make sure all the bleeding has stopped." The doctor replied as he continued "I would like to take a look at your stitches."

Erin nodded as she carefully rolled toward McGee. The doctor rolled her gown up as he looked at her sutures then on to her stomach. Erin looked at Tim, who began to blush as he saw her toned beaten body. Erin winced as she rolled onto her back.

"You need to be careful not to strain or move around too much while you heal."

Erin nodded as she watched the doctor leave "Mom, can you call dad to tell him I am awake." Erin saw her mom begin to protest as she explained "I need to speak to Agent McGee alone."

Janie took a deep breath as she nodded and left the room. Tim gave Erin a questioning look as he sat down close to her.

"Did you catch Moretti?" Erin asked as she quickly looked at the door.

Tim turned to look at the door then back to Erin "Yes, from what my boss told me, Jordan rolled on Moretti."

"Good! What about James?" Erin asked as she watched Tim's expression.

Tim looked down as he said "I shot him after you went down."

"He's dead?" Erin questioned as she watched Tim nod.

"Erin, I am sorry that you got shot because of me." Tim apologized but watched as anger flashed in Erin's eyes as she said "Tim, if it was anyone's fault it would be mine. I stopped you in that room without clearing it first."

Tim shook his head as he replied "No, uh it's not your fault."

"I--" Erin began but was interrupted but her father "Welcome back Agent Morgan."

Erin smiled as she watched Fornell, Janie and Gibbs walk into the room.

"So you finally nabbed Moretti?"

Fornell sat down as Gibbs motioned for Tim to follow him out of the room.

Fornell brushed back the hair on Erin's forehead as he said "We got him. Jordan is going to testify but we will need you too Er."

Erin nodded as she yawned and said "These pain meds are kicking my butt."

Janie quickly said "Rest sweetie. We will be right here."

Erin nodded as she closed her eyes and was on in minutes.

"Why did you lie to me Tobias? You told me she died."

Fornell sighed as he said "She wanted to protect you. Her cover had been compromised so we had to make her vanish.

"She was alive and still working for the CIA. I wanted her out of there after Iraq and you knew that." Janie argued as she became increasingly upset.

Fornell retorted as he felt a migraine coming on "She hasn't the last four years. She has been working for the FBI."

Janie shook her head "She needs to get out. Three near death experiences is not good. What happens the next time?"

Tobias replied as he looked at his daughter "She will have to take time off now but its not our decision to make."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Two days later, Erin has been becoming increasingly well as each day progressed. The doctor told her that she would go home at the end of the week. Tim walked into her room where Gibbs had been sitting with Fornell.

"McGee, what are you doing here? Protection detail is over."

"I know boss but I know Agent Morgan's family went home yesterday so I decided to come by after work to keep her company." Tim explained as he watched both men stand up.

Fornell looked at the bag in Tim's hands and asked "What is all this?"

"Well sir, we made up a game a couple of days ago so I brought the materials. I also have two movies she wanted to see." Tim replied as he sat the bag on her table "Where is Erin?"

"_Erin_ is at PT until 7 then it will be time for dinner." Fornell replied as he glared at the younger agent.

Gibbs sensed Fornell's need to protect her as Tim stated "Oh, I forgot about PT. I knew dinner was around this time. She had been talking about Chinese so I stopped by on the way from headquarters."

Gibbs smiled as he said "Tobias, we'll stop by PT on the way out and speak to your agent."

"Oh…yea right." Fornell nodded as he followed Gibbs out of the room. Fornell looked at Gibbs after they left the room "Jethro, I don't….I, well what's the story with McGee?"

"You read his file when you shut down NCIS for the Frog's murder." Gibbs replied as he turned toward Fornell.

Fornell scoffed as he said "Come on, I know he can hack into anything and he is extremely intelligent but this is my little girl."

"He is a good kid Tobias. He has matured into a fine agent." Gibbs began as he looked at Tobias' reaction "If Kelly were alive, I would hope she would bring a guy like McGee home to meet me."

Fornell chuckled as he said "That good huh Jethro? Well then let's go say goodbye."

Around 7:10, Erin wheeled herself into her room and smiled as she saw Tim reading a book she had sitting on her table. "Reading my Jane Eyre?"

"Oh--uh, sorry." Time replied as he stood up but rolled his eyes as he noticed her grinning.

Erin rolled to Tim as he bent down to give her a hug. He gently put his arms around her to help her into bed. He grabbed the bag as he said "Brought your favorite. Sweet and Sour Chicken."

"Seriously? You are a god among men." Erin replied as Tim began to pull the food out of the bag. Tim blushed as he said "I don't know about that but I don't like hospital food. When I was in the hospital after the accident I told you about, I began to despise hospital food."

"I understand that. So, what do you want to do while we eat?" Erin asked as she situated herself to be more comfortable.

Tim shrugged as he said "Well, I brought Dark Knight and 30 Days of Night as you mention wanting to see."

"Thank you Tim…for all of this. You didn't need too." Erin replied as she continued "I am sure your girlfriend will be upset that you spend so much time here."

Tim smiled as he said "It's no problem and I don't have a girlfriend."

"Oh! I am sorry. That really surprised me." Erin stated as she continued "Really it's hard to believe."

Tim chuckled while he said "It's not that hard to believe. I have always had trouble meeting women."

"To tell you the truth, women are stupid when it comes to what they really want in a guy." Erin retorted as she began to eat "Women say they want they sweet and noble guy but go for the losers."

Tim smiled as he watched Erin talk and he remembered a question he wanted to ask "I know this is off topic but where did you go to school?"

"Oh, no problem." Erin began "Um, well I graduated from high school at 14. I went to Georgetown from my Bachelors in Criminal Justice and International Affairs. I went to Brown for my Doctorate in Psychology."

McGee nodded as he said "Ivy League. Impressive."

"Ah, I really just like to learn. What about you?" Erin questioned as she looked at her food.

Tim sighed as he said "I have a BS in Biomedical Engineering from John's Hopkins and a Masters in Computing Forensics from MIT."

"MIT huh? That's cool. So….why NCIS?" Erin questioned as she finished her last bite.

Tim looked up from his food as he said "I have always wanted to be in law enforcement. NCIS gives me the police aspect as well as an investigative aspect. What about you? Why the CIA?"

"Well, to tell you the truth, when I graduated I was going to become a psychologist but I was approached by a member of the CIA. They found my knowledge in criminal justice as well as my vast language skills useful." Erin answered as she watched McGee's mind turning.

Tim was soaking in the information as he asked "How many languages do you speak?"

"Eight fluently, but I have parts to two more." Erin explained further "I speak Italian, Hebrew, Arabic, Kurdish, Russian, German, French, and English. As well as pieces of Japanese and Chinese."

Tim expression was one of astonishment. "How did you learn them all?"

"I took French and German in high school. In college I took four years of Hebrew and Italian. I learned Arabic and Kurdish from four years in the Middle East." Erin explained as she sighed and asked "Would you want to stay and watch a movie?"

Tim looked at his watch as he said "Uh well I wouldn't want you to get in trouble with your boyfriend."

"Boyfriend?" Erin responded with a look of confusion "I don't have a boyfriend."

Tim thought for a moment "Fornell seems…"

"As my boyfriend?" Erin stated loudly "Oh, wow, no. Not at all. I just work with him as help to the FBI. Oh, uh no that's…I can't express how wrong that is."

Tim blushed as he said "I-I am sorry. I got the wrong idea."

"Well since you got the wrong idea and all, would you like to stay for a movie?" Erin replied with a smirk.

Tim chuckled as he said "Sure, it's the least I can do. What movie?"

"Let's watch 30 Days of Night." Erin stated as she moved to get her portable DVD player. She scooted over in bed so Tim had room to lie beside her. The screen was so small she figured they could both see it if they laid in bed besides the fact it was hard for her to sit too much with her injuries.

An hour later, the movie was almost over as the two laid comfortably in bed. Tim was holding the DVD play in his lap as Erin laid her head on his chest. Tim's right arm was tucked behind his head. Both were interrupted by a man clearing his throat. Erin lazily looks up and saw a familiar face. "Scott?"

"Good to see your comfortable Er." the man, who was extremely handsome with short brown hair and a strong chiseled face with the right amount of scruff.

Erin chuckled as she tried to sit up but winced at the pain as Scott walked closer to her "Hell Er, your not suppose to get shot and beaten."

"Your one to talk there." Erin scoffed as she looked at Tim "Tim, this is Scott Hopkins. He is the CIA agent who approached me out of college."

"Not to mention her mentor." Scott added as he shook Tim's hand "Who the hell are you?"

Before Tim could answer Erin replied "Oh Scott, be nice. This is Timothy McGee. He is with NCIS."

"So this is the shumck who ruined four years of undercover work?" Scott stated harshly as he glared at Tim.

Tim's eyes narrowed as he felt Erin move beside him. "NCIS caught the clan."

"Almost at the cost of your life Erin!" Scott hollered as he moved closer.

Erin shook her head "Not true. I was sloppy."

"They still could have gotten you killed!" Scott yelled harshly.

Erin began to retort but wince as she could feel pain shooting in her chest. Tim quickly realized this and pushed the call button. "Erin, what's wrong?"

Erin shook her head as she felt tears running down her face.

"What's going on in here?" The nurse stated as she saw Tim in bed with Erin and Erin doubled over in pain. "Everyone out!"

Scott glared at the nurse then began to walk out as McGee began to get out of the hospital bed. Erin felt this and panicked as she quickly grabbed his arm. "Not…..you."

Tim nodded as he looked at the nurse "NCIS. I am her protection detail."

The nurse glared as she said "No more protection detail. Now get out!"

"He……can…..stay. I need….him…to stay." Erin stated as she couldn't breathe.

The nurse nodded as she said "You need to lay back and breathe sweetie."

Erin lay back as the nurse put on an oxygen mask. "You need to remain calm. Your lungs are really damaged from the bullet and commotion like this doesn't help. The nurse said as she glared at Tim.

Erin nodded as she watched the nurse check her vitals. She saw the glare the nurse gave Tim, who moved off the bed as she continued to check the vitals.

Erin began to chuckle as she stared to cough again. After the nurse left with one more glare at Tim, Erin took the mask off as she said "Looks like she is your number one fan."

"Oh yea." Tim said as he rolled his eyes and walked back to her bed "I probably need to head home anyway. You need your rest."

Erin nodded as she watched Tim move the DVD player from the bed and quickly give her a kiss on the cheek before walking out of the room.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

A month later, Tim was sitting at his desk working on some paperwork from a case they just solved. Gibbs was on a video conference with Director Vance. Tony was on lunch duty and Ziva was talking with Abby in her lab. Fornell and Erin walked off the elevator and Fornell spoke which caused Tim to jump.

"Jumpy are we Agent McGee?"

"Uh…. No Agent Fornell. Agent Gibbs is with the Director in MTAC." Tim said as he looked at the elder man.

Fornell looked from McGee to his daughter "Agent Morgan, wait here until I return."

Erin nodded as she watched Fornell walk up the stairs. She smiled as she walked to Tony's desk.

"How are you feeling Erin?"

"Good. My doctor cleared me to return to active duty." Erin replied as she sat in Tony's chair.

Tim's smile widened as he said "That's good to hear. Are you going back to Langley?"

"Uh…no, I can't work undercover anymore because of my last op. I might work for the FBI." Erin explained as she saw Ziva walk into the squad room "Shalom Ziva."

"Shalom." Ziva greeted as she sat at her desk "What brings you to NCIS?"

Erin shrugged as she said "Fornell asked me to come with him."

Ziva nodded as she began to work when Tony walked in with lunch. "Gibbs still with the Director?"

"Yea and Fornell." Tim replied as he glared when Tony dropped the bags on his desk.

Tony raised an eyebrow toward Erin "What Agent Morgan, what graces us with you presences?"

"Oh, I'm here with Fornell." Erin replied as she stood up from Tony's desk "Or Gibbs decided to hire me to take your job while NCIS is sending you to work with Agent Sacks. Take your pick."

Tony began to laugh but stopped as he glared "Funny! I didn't know spooks have a sense of humor."

"Oh! Didn't you hear? I am not a spook anymore." Erin retorted as she walked by him and took his fries.

Tony glared as he yelled "HEY!"

Erin smiled as she heard Fornell's voice "Agent Morgan, are you playing nice with DiNutzo?"

"Not at all." Erin replied as she took a bite of a fry. Fornell smiled as he walked passed his new agent.

"Here Tony." Erin stated as she handed the half eaten box to him.

Tony looked at the box then huff a response as Ziva and Tim laughed. Erin walked by Tim's desk and discreetly drops a note that read "Dinner tonight at 8 rights?"

Tim looked toward the elevator and nodded as he saw Erin smiled before stepping on the elevator.

A few minutes later, Gibbs walked down the stairs. Tony was still mumbling about Erin as he asked "What Fornell want boss?"

"Nothing just giving intel." Gibbs said as he sat down at his desk and began to write.

Tony looked shocked as he replied "The FBI doesn't give anything for free boss."

"I didn't say it was for free DiNozzo. Agent Morgan will be working with us for awhile." Gibbs retorted as he picked up his glasses and read something.

"Why?" Tony asked as he looked from Ziva to McGee. Gibbs glared at his senior field agent "Never mind why boss."

"When does she start?" Ziva questioned as she looked at him.

Gibbs sighed harshly as he said "At 0730 tomorrow."

All three agents looked at each as Gibbs stood up to leave the squad room.

~~**~~

Tim arrived at Erin's apartment at 6:45, though they had agreed to meet at his place at 7:30 since his apartment was closer to the restaurant. He held a rose in his right hand as he knocked on the door with his left. A tall, slender, blonde haired woman answered the door with a confused look. "Tim, what are you doing here? I thought she was meeting you."

"I really needed to talk to her before dinner." Tim explained as he noticed the expression on her roommates face. "Oh no, it's nothing bad."

The woman nodded as she called for her roommate "Erin! Door!"

Tim smiled as he entered the apartment and saw Erin quickly run out of the bathroom "Tim… I thought that we were meeting at your place."

"We are -- I mean we were but I need to talk to you." Tim replied as he noticed Erin wasn't quite ready.

Erin looked quickly at her clothing which included a pair of boxers and a tank top. "Oh…sorry. I am not quite ready." She said as she began walking to the bedroom "You can come in my room to talk."

Tim nodded as he replied "Oh, uh this is for you."

"Thank you Tim. It's beautiful." Erin stated as she made a detour to the kitchen to put the flower in a vase. Tim followed Erin into the bedroom. She turned toward him as she folded her arms across her chest. "What's wrong Tim?"

"Nothing is wrong. I just, uh just wanted to know more about your father." Tim explained as he sat down on the bed.

Erin turned to the mirror as she finished her makeup "Like what?"

"Anything Erin. What's he like? I mean he seems pretty special to you." Tim said as he watched her finish with her makeup and reach for her dress.

Erin sighed as she looked at Tim, who took the cue to turn away as she dressed "You have technically met him already."

"What? How?" Tim quickly said as he turned around then quickly closed his eyes when he saw Erin dressing "Sorry. What do you mean I have already met him?"

Erin pulled her dress up and turned her back to him as she asked "Can you zip me up?"

Tim opened his eyes and quickly pulled the zipper on her dress "Can you quit deflecting my questions."

"Fine." Erin said in a sigh as she continued "My father is Agent Fornell."

Tim's eyes widened as he said "As in FBI Special Agent Tobias Fornell?"

"Yes Tim." Erin replied as she said "I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner but I really like you and was afraid you wouldn't want to see me again."

Tim took a deep breath as he stated "Does he know about us?"

"I guess so." Erin said with a shrug while she put her heels on.

Tim's eyes narrowed as he questioned "You guess so?"

"Yea. He was the one who invited us to dinner." Erin answered as she opened the bedroom door. Tim quickly followed Erin out of her bedroom. He saw Erin walk toward the mantle above the fireplace as he replied "I heard you are working with us."

"Fornell's idea." Erin responded as she began to put her necklace on. Tim noticed and walked over to help her put it on. "You don't want to work with us?"

Erin shook her head as she explained "I guess I do but its hard getting back into working with a team especially being moved into two different agencies."

Tim nodded as he clasped the necklace "I couldn't imagine. As CIA, how could you trust anyone?"

"It's hard but you learn how to read people and depend on yourself." Erin answered as she placed an earring in her ear.

Tim smiled as she turned toward him "You look beautiful."

Erin blushed as she replied "You clean up well yourself."

Tim smiled as he took her hang and led her to the door.

~~**~~

The drive was quick and quiet as both were deep in thought. In the restaurant, they were seated quickly and began looking at the menu. A few minutes later, Erin looked up as she asked "Would you like something stronger than water?"

"Uh, I don't know. Would that look bad to your father?" Tim replied with a chuckle.

Erin glared as she replied "No. I am getting him a glass of bourbon."

"I was only kidding Erin." Tim said as he began to get up "What would you like?"

Erin stood up quickly "Let me go get the drinks."

Tim nodded as he gave her a questioning look. "Sorry, I am just nervous." Erin replied as she took a deep breath.

Tim smiled as he said "Well then, I would like a glass of white wine."

Erin smiled as she walked to the bar. Tim watched as she ordered the drinks. He could tell she was more nervous than she was letting on. He also knew that he should be more nervous than he was but he couldn't think of anything but how beautiful she was in her forest green strapless dress. The dress was pretty but she made it stunning. Her chocolate colored hair was in soft curls that accented her face. He was brought back from his thoughts by a familiar voice "Now Tim, I don't think her father will approve of your undressing his daughter with your eyes."

Tim looked up and smiled as he saw Janie. "I didn't know you were joining us Mrs. Arthur."

"Erin seemed super nervous on the phone so I came for moral support." Janie explained as she continued "Tim, please call me Janie."

Tim nodded as he watched Erin begin to walk over to the table with a big smiled on her face. "Mom, I didn't know you were coming."

"I was just telling Tim that I came for moral support. Janie explained as she gave her daughter the mom look "Now Erin, you shouldn't be drinking."

"Mom, one drink won't hurt. I need something to calm my nerves."

"Would you like anything Mrs. -- I mean Janie?"

Janie looked from Erin to Tim "That's sweet Tim. Can you get me a club soda?"

Tim nodded as he walked toward the bar. When Tim left, Janie looked at her daughter "Did you tell him about your father?"

"Yes, he asked me at the apartment and I told him." Erin responded as she looked at the bar.

Janie watched her daughter as she said "So, he didn't run for the hills like you thought he would?"

"No, he took it surprisingly well." Erin replied as she felt a presence behind her "Hello Dad."

Erin. Janie." Tobias greeted as he sat down beside Erin "Where is McGee?"

Erin motioned to the bar as she said "Getting mom her usual."

"Ah, I see." Fornell replied "So Janie, did you come to spy on me?"

Janie chuckled as she said "No Tobias, I am making sure you play nice"

Fornell scoffed as he stated "Me? Not play nice? Since when?"

"You better be nice to this boy." Janie warned as she continued "He is good Tobias."

Tobias nodded as he said "I know he is Janie."

Erin glared at her parents as she said "Please behave."

Both parents looked at her as Tim walked to the table and placed the club soda in front of Janie. He looked at the seat he had been sitting in which was now occupied by Janie's father. Erin felt Tim's awkwardness as she looked at her father "Dad?"

"What sweetheart?" Fornell replied as he stood up to shake Tim's hand "Oh! Hello Agent McGee."

"Agent Fornell." Tim greeted as he looked quickly at Erin."

"Dad." Erin said again as she sighed "You are sitting one chair over."

Fornell quickly looked at his daughter then the table "Oh sorry."

"No, its okay. I can sit in the other seat." Tim quickly replied as he moved his drink.

Janie shook her head as she interrupted "Here Tim, you can sit beside Erin."

Tim smiled as he moved beside Erin, who sent her mother a silent thank you. The waitress quickly walked to the table to take the orders. While waiting for their dinners, Tim excused himself from the table. After he left, Erin glared at her father. "Dad please behave. I know you don't like NCIS but I really like Tim."

Fornell took a drink then looked at his daughter "I just don't think you should be dating right now, especially someone who you will be working with."

"Tobias, you won't lose her if she finds the right guy." Janie said as she looked to the bathroom. "Erin why don't you check on him, while I speak to your father. Alone."

Erin smiled as she stood up to find Tim.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Erin quickly walked into the bathroom where she saw Tim leaning on the sink, a hand on each side looking down into the sink.

"Does that sink of magic powers or something?"

Tim jumped at the voice and turned toward Erin "Er, this is the men's restroom."

"I know. The doors locked and I can sweet talk my way out of trouble later." Erin replied as she walked closer to Tim. Tim shook his head as he said "Is this something that intelligence agents do a lot of?"

"I don't follow?" Erin replied as she stood face to face with Tim. (Well as close to face to face as she could with being 5'3 to Tim's 6'1 frame.)

Tim chuckled as he explained "Ziva followed Tony and me into the bathroom."

"Oh, I see." Erin said with a laugh "It could possibly be connected."

Tim turned back to wash his hands as he looked at Erin through the mirror "Everything okay?"

"Everything is fine. Why do you ask?" Erin answered as she walked behind Tim.

Tim rolled his eyes as he turned to Erin "You followed me into the men's bathroom."

"Oh, no I was making sure you were okay." Erin replied "And mom is telling dad to behave. I am sorry about him. He is, well he is my dad."

Tim chuckled as he dried his hands and pulled Erin into a hug. Erin's arms encircled Tim's neck as they stood in a hug for several minutes until Tim pulled back and put a hand to her cheek and softly kissed her. The couple's moment was disrupted with a loud knock on the door. Tim quickly pulled Erin behind him and unlocked the door to see an older man with an angry look on his face until he saw Erin. He smiled and stated "Nice job my dear boy."

Tim blushed even more as Erin suppressed a laugh as both walked out of the bathroom.

On the way back to the table, both agents began to laugh as Tim said "He thought we were, uh you know…."

"Having sex. Yes Tim he did." Erin replied as she laughed while she sat down.

Janie looked at her daughter with a confused look "What's so funny?"

Erin explained "I think I had one too many."

"Erin, you only had one." Fornell replied as he looked at her almost full glass of wine.

Erin chuckled "Well apparently one is too many. I think Tim needs to take me home."

"No, that's okay but I'll take you Erin." Fornell demanded as he motioned toward the waitress.

Erin shook her head "Tim lives closer. He can take me. We will eat our food at the apartment."

"The apartment?" Fornell questioned as he glared at his daughter "You have only been seeing him a month Erinreanna."

Erin sighed as she looked at her mother for help.

"Let them go Tobias." Janie replied as she motioned for the two to leave with their dinners.

~~**~~

Tim pulled into his parking space and smiled as he saw Erin asleep in the passenger's seat. He gently shook her while he whispered "Wake up Er."

"Wherearewe?" Erin mumbled as she woke up and stretched her body.

Tim chuckled as he answered "My apartment."

"Oh sorry. I must have fallen asleep." Erin replied as she began to get out of the car. She followed Tim into his apartment and walked into the kitchen to get their dinner supplies. Tim greeted Jethro as he walked toward the counter. As they began to eat, Erin looked a round as she said "Are you going to break down and get a couch?"

Tim shrugged as he answered "I don't get much company."

Erin smiled as she took another bite of the salmon she ordered. Both ate in silence for a few minutes as Tim took a drink of water. Erin sighed as she asked "What do you want to ask?"

"What?" Tim began as he continued "I didn't say anything."

Erin glared as she pointed toward him "Your eyes are asking questions."

"Okay, uh should we talk about dinner?" Tim questioned as he pushed his plate away.

"Which part? The part where my dad thinks I shouldn't be dating. Or the part where he was rude to you? Both were fond memories."

Tim didn't have to look at Erin to know she was upset.

"Erin, I--" Tim began but quickly looked up and lost his thought. Erin had tears running down her face as she shook her head "No, not again. See this is why I didn't tell you who my father was."

Tim began to speak again but Erin stood up quickly and grabbed her coat.

"Where are you going?" Tim asked as he stood up and grabbed her arm. Erin pulled her phone out of her pocket and said "Calling a cab. You don't have to say it."

"Say what?" Tim asked as he kept a hold of her arm. Erin tried to pull her arm away as she held the phone to her ear. Tim used his height advantage to grab her cell phone.

"Hey!" Erin yelled as she felt Tim's arms wrap around her "You know your treading on dangerous territory mister."

Tim chuckled as he retorted "If you were going to use your moves, I would have already been on the ground."

"Tim, I--." Erin began but was interrupted by Tim. "Erin, I am not running away." Tim said as he turned Erin around "Even though your father is Fornell, I want to be with you."

She smiled as she felt herself being pulled into a deep kiss. She obliged as she moved her hands into his hair. Erin broke away and quickly took her coat off as she felt Tim's hand in hers. They both disappeared in Tim's bedroom.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Tim looked at the clock on his computer and groaned as he read 2:30am. Erin was asleep and Tim couldn't help but smile thinking about their night. Tim jumped when he heard a knock on his door. He shuffled to door and made another loud groan when he saw Tony on the other side of the door.

"Come on Probie!" Tony hollered as he knocked again "I could always break in."

Tim opened the door as he said "What are you doing here Tony?"

Tony's smile widened as he tried to walk into Tim's apartment but stopped when Tim quickly closed the gap.

"Come on McGee. It's 2:30am and you're up anyway." Tony pleaded as he looked at the younger agent.

Tim glared at the senior agent "What do you want Tony?"

"Nothing really. Can't a friend stop by for a visit?"

Tim glare intensified as he said "Not at 2:30 in the morning."

"Pro--ooo-bie!" Tony hollered loudly as he looked at Tim.

Tim pulled Tony into the apartment as he snapped "Tony! Stop yelling."

"Got me in your apartment didn't it?" Tony asked as he began walking around Tim's apartment.

Tim quickly followed Tony around the apartment but came to a sudden halt when Tony picked up Erin's jacket from the floor.

Tony smirked as he held up the jacket "Late night McNookie?"

"It's my sister's coat. She left it here last week." Tim lied as quickly grabbed the coat.

Tony shook his head as he looked at the bedroom.

"Tony?" Tim warned as he noticed the look on Tony's face.

Tony began to walk toward the bedroom as he said "Why do you have two different dinners in the kitchen?"

"I--" Tim began but stopped as he stood in front of the door "Tony please?"

Tony shook his head as he tried to peek in the bedroom. "Probie's been having some fun."

"Tony, will you shut up?" Tim replied harshly but felt someone behind him.

Tony's eyes widened in shock as he saw Erin standing behind Tim, wearing nothing but Tim's MIT shirt.

"What's going on?"

Tony looked between Tim and Erin then began to laugh.

Erin glared as she walked around Tim "What's so funny?"

"Nothing, it's just-- hold on." Tony said as he held his hands up "Its just Rule 12."

Erin looked at Tim then back to Tony "Rule 12?"

"Never date a co-worker." Tony answered as he looked at Tim.

Erin looked at Tim who nodded then she looked at Tony "Not a co-worker Tony."

"Oh--- but Erin you are." Tony replied as he turned toward the door.

Erin followed Tony toward the door "You aren't going to say anything Tony?"

"Uh maybe-- I am not sure if I can keep this information to myself Erin." Tony stated with a smirk.

Erin walk up behind Tony and grabbed his arm with a twist "What about now?"

"OW!" Tony winced as he felt her twist "Probie, a little help."

Tim sighed as he put a hand on Erin's shoulder.

Erin shrugged his hand away while she said "Tony?"

"Ow! Fine!" Tony screeched as he winced in pain go with the release of his arm. He quickly turned around as he said "You're awful sexy when you're angry."

Erin glared as she quickly stepped toward Tony but felt Tim's arms around her as Tim motioned to the door.

Tony nodded as he quickly exited the apartment.

Erin tried to get out of Tim's hold but felt Tim lean down to whisper "He's right."

Erin shook her head as she felt herself being turned toward the bedroom while Tim's arms were still around her body.

~~**~~

Tim and Erin took separate cars to work but he wanted in the parking lot for her so she could get into the building. Tony walked into the squad room a few minutes later and after looking toward Erin he quickly walked to his desk. Ziva watched Tony then looked at Erin. She stood up from her desk and walked over to Tony's desk. "You didn't Tony?" she whispered as she stood close to him.

Tony quickly looked up at Ziva and asked "Do what?"

Ziva looked over toward Erin, who was sitting at Tim's desk talking, and then looked back to Tony.

"Oh no!" Tony exclaimed as he began to laugh "No Ziva."

Ziva looked at Tony intently then whispered "Why are you so skippy around her?"

"Jumpy Ziva." Tony began with a quick look an Erin "And I am not jumpy."

Ziva glared at him as she replied "Lair."

"What is DiNozzo lying about Officer David?" Gibbs asked as he walked into the squad room.

Ziva glared at Tony one more time as she walked back to her desk "Nothing Gibbs."

"Okay." Gibbs began as he ordered "Agent Morgan, I need all the information the FBI has on the Stevenson case."

Erin nodded as she pulled out her cell phone and began to talk to someone quietly.

"Stevenson case?" Tony questioned as he stood up from his desk.

Gibbs nodded as he explained "Petty Officer Paul Stevenson. He was on leave when he was in a bar fight in D.C. He killed an informant with the FBI. Stevenson is being charged with murder and has ties with Al Qaeda chatter."

"Why is the FBI allowing us to investigate this case?" Tim questioned as he met Gibbs and Tony while checking Stevenson picture on the big screen.

Erin met the agents at the big screen while explaining "When the FBI arrested P.O. Stevenson, the JAG office asked to see the evidence and feels someone could be framing the Petty Officer."

"But who would do that?" Ziva questioned as she turned to Erin.

The elevator signaled as another voice replied "That's what NCIS is being brought into the investigation Officer David."

The group turned toward the voice as Agent Fornell continued "Heard you need these files Gibbs."

Gibbs smirked as he looked at Erin "And you brought them over yourself Tobias."

"Well it's a FBI case Jethro. Agent Morgan will assist your team in the investigation."

Gibbs nodded as he handed the file to McGee "McGee, work with Morgan on the file. DiNozzo, take Ziva and interview the witnesses. Tobias, I will need all the forensics on both the murder and the ties to terrorism."

Tobias nodded as looked toward McGee and Erin "Can I use Agent McGee for the transfer?"

Both Erin and Tim looked up to the elder agents while Gibbs ordered "McGee, you're with Fornell."

Erin quickly stood up "Agent Fornell, I should go with you for the forensic evidence."

"No, I think Agent McGee is qualified to pick up the evidence." Tobias stated as he began to walk away.

Erin loudly hollered "Agent Fornell!"

Everyone in the squad room looked at Erin in awe as she quickly met up with the two men "A quick word."

Tony and Ziva had stopped as they walked toward the opposite elevator and shared a confused look.

"DiNozzo, David! Go! Now!" Gibbs barked as he noticed his agents standing still. Both agents quickly ran out of the squad room as Gibbs walked to Tim.

"The dinner not go well last night McGee?"

Tim's eyes widened as he replied "Uh, no boss actually it went pretty badly."

Gibbs chuckled as he clapped Tim on the back "Hang in there Tim."

Tim nodded as he saw Erin walk out of the elevator with Fornell and Abby.

Abby looked confused as she walked passed Tim to Gibbs.

Tim followed Fornell awkwardly as the older man walked to the elevator.

"Abby?" Gibbs stated as he wondered why his forensic scientist was standing in front of him.

Abby quickly looked at Gibbs while she said "Oh! Uh, I--- This file was sent up to you from Ducky."

"Thanks Abs." Gibbs replied with a kiss as he walked over to Erin "Look over these files until Agent Fornell comes back."

Erin nodded as she began to read over the files but quickly looked up as she felt eyes on her. She noticed Abby starring at her as she was walking back to the elevator.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Tim and Fornell reached FBI Headquarters after a very quiet ride to Quantico. Fornell smirked as he quickly stopped the elevator and turned to the younger man.

"Tim. May I call you Tim?" Fornell questioned as he continued "Dinner was nice last night, wasn't it?"

Tim's eyes narrowed as he replied "Uh, not really Agent Fornell."

"Small talk Agent McGee." Tobias stated as he became real serious "Erinreanna means a whole lot to me Agent McGee. I just started getting to know her and I don't want anyone changing that."

Tim nodded as his eyes never left Fornell's "With all due respect, I know how much Erin loves you and I would never get in the way of her relationship with you. You mean more to her than anyone."

Tobias stared at Tim for a couple of minutes until he turned the elevator on and said "Good to know that you are on the same page Agent McGee."

Tim smiled quickly as the elevator stopped at the designated floor.

An hour later, Tim quickly walked into the squad room with Fornell.

Tony looked up from his desk and smiled "About time McFBI, you and Toby have lunch on your desk."

"Thanks Tony." Tim said as he smirked and looked around the room. "Where is everyone?"

Tony looked around as he took a bite of his sandwich "Uh, Gibbs is with the Director. Ziva took Erin down to meet Ducky, Palmer, and Abby."

"Abby?" Tim questioned as he quickly looked at Fornell then back to Tony.

Tony smirked as he replied "Abby."

Tim groaned as he stood up and announced "I'll---uh I need a bathroom break."

"TMI, Probie." Tony replied as he took another bite of his sandwich.

Tim rolled his eyes as he stalked off to the bathroom. Tim was washing his hands when he heard he door open to the bathroom. He turned around and groaned again as he saw Ziva standing against the wall.

"This has to stop Ziva." Tim muttered as he wiped his hands.

Ziva shrugged as she replied "So, you're dating Agent Morgan?"

"How did you…" Tim began as he answered his own question "Tony."

Ziva nodded as she moved away from the wall "What's the deal with her and Agent Fornell?"

"It's nothing." Tim replied as he began to walk past her.

Ziva grabbed his arm as he tried to leave "He would normally devour anyone who spoke to him the way she did in the squad room. Abby also told me they had a heated argument in the elevator. About you.."

Tim sighed as his mouth began to open but quickly shut it when he saw Erin walk into the bathroom.

Erin looked at Tim as she said "Gibbs wants the both of you in the bull pen."

Ziva quickly turned and walked out of the room as Erin looked at her then back to Tim.

"She knows?"

Tim nodded as he watched her quickly turned to walk out but he grabbed her arm loosely "She knows we are dating."

Erin sighed as she quickly asked "What did my dad say to you."

"I'll tell you later when I won't get fired for disobeying an order." Tim said as he kissed her forehead "I promise."

Erin nodded as she followed him into the squad room.

~~**~~

Gibbs was talking to Fornell when everyone converged in the squad room.

"McGee, work with Abby in her lab. DiNozzo, take Morgan and go speak with P.O. Stevenson. Ziva, you're with me."

Everyone began to walk toward their assignments as Tony quickly winced as Erin hit him when they walked into the elevator.

"What was that for?"

Erin glared at him as she asked "Who else did you tell?"

"Just Ziva." Tony answered as he winced again "And Abby, oh and Palmer."

Erin quickly turned to Tony as Tony moved away "I'm sorry Erin but it happens."

"It happens?" Erin quickly snapped "These people work with Tim. Why would you do that?"

Tony quickly looked down as he sighed "I'm sorry."

Erin took a deep breath as she nodded "I know."

~~**~~

Tony and Erin arrived at the JAG office where Petty Officer Stevenson was waiting with his lawyers.

Tony recognized a familiar face as he smirked "Commander Coleman."

"Agent DiNozzo." The commander greeted as she quickly looked at Erin "And you are?"

"This is Agent Morgan, she is with the FBI." Tony explained as he felt a punch to his arm "OW! What was that for?"

Erin glared at him as she replied "I can speak for myself DiNozzo."

"As senior field agent." Tony began but Erin stopped him with a look.

"Do it again and I will kill you with her very sharp pencil."

Tony shook his head with a chuckle then touched Erin very gently.

"Tony! What are you doing?" Erin stated as she moved away from him.

Tony looked at her with a confused look "Wondering if you are in my mind because you sound a lot like Ziva." She threatens to kill me with objects all the time."

Commander Coleman smirked at the two agents then cleared her throat "Are you here to interview the Petty Officer?"

"Yes we are." Tony replied as he notice the Commander walked toward the back.

The agents quickly followed the Commander to an interview room. Petty Officer Paul Stevenson was sitting with another JAG lawyer in the interview room.

"Petty Officer Stevenson, I'm Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo and this is Agent Morgan, NCIS. We are here to talk to you about the night in question and the computer information on Al Qaeda." Tony explained as he held up his badge.

The Petty Officer looked at his lawyer then nodded. Tony quickly sat down as he began the interview.


	10. Chapter 10

**_Thank you for reading. I hope you are enjoying this story. I have finished writing it and almost finished the sequel. If there is anything you all want to see more of please pm or leave me a review. _**

* * *

Chapter 10

Tim walked into Abby's lab and smiled as he heard her music playing.

"Abby!" Tim hollered as he walked into the room.

Abby continued to work like she didn't hear him.

"Abby!" Tim hollered again then rolled his eyes as he went to her stereo and turned it down.

"Abs, I--."Tim began but felt a stinging head slap "Ow! What was that for?"

Abby glared at him as Tim turned toward her "First, you didn't tell me you were seeing a woman who is dating another man." Abby ranted as Tim tried to speak but Abby continued "Secondly that man is a special agent who works with us, and lastly you touched my stereo."

Tim took a deeply breath as he explained "Abby, Erin is not seeing Agent Fornell. I am sorry I didn't tell you about her and I had to turn down the music to talk to you."

"Why were Agent Fornell and Erin fighting about you in the elevator?" Abby questioned as she quickly processed Tim's explanation.

Tim explained further "Agent Fornell is Erin's father. He just found out about her a few years ago and is very protective over their relationship."

Abby sat in thought for a moment then replied "Does Gibbs know?"

"He knows everything Abs." Tim stated as he began working on the Petty Officer's computer.

Abby smiled sadly as she stated "You really like her don't you?"

"Yea Abs, I do." Tim agreed with a grin as they began to work.

~~**~~

Tony and Erin walked into the squad room and joined the rest of the team at the big screen.

"What did you find out DiNozzo?" Gibbs questioned without looking at the agent Tony looked at Erin then replied "Well Petty Officer Stevenson believes the informant he killed framed him on the terrorism charges."

Gibbs began to speak "How DiNozzo?"

"We know boss." Tim said as he grabbed the remote from Ziva's hand as Abby followed behind him.

"The informant--." Abby stated as Erin supplied the name "Aamirah Koroma."

"Right, well he hacked into Stevenson's computer and made it look like the petty officer was connected at Al Qaeda."

Abby explained "The thing is Koroma was the actual link to Al Qaeda."

"Not possible." Fornell stated harshly as he turned to Gibbs "Koroma had been supplying information for years."

Gibbs sighed as he looked at Fornell "We need Koroma's belongings Tobias."

"Anything Gibbs." Fornell agreed as he looked at Erin. "I'll have the boys bring his stuff now."

Gibbs nodded as he looked at McGee and Abby "Look through Koroma's computer."

The two nodded as they headed back to the elevator. Fornell quickly reminded Gibbs "This doesn't mean Stevenson won't be charged with murder."

Gibbs nodded in agreement as he felt the case had a new twist.

While waiting on the FBI to bring Koroma's belongings to NCIS. A guy in his mid-thirties was escorted into the squad room "Agent Gibbs?"

Gibbs turned around as he replied "Henry."

"This is a Stewart Lorezen. He needed to speak with you." Henry, one of the security guards replied as he began to walk away.

Gibbs nodded as he spoke "How can I help you Mr. Lorezen?"

"I own the bar where you all are investigating that murder." Stewart who was a husky guy with tattoos on his neck and arms.

Gibbs looked at Tony, who quickly walked beside the elder agent.

"Is there something you forgot tell us Mr. Lorezen?"

Lorezen nodded as he spoke "Yes. Like I said, our security system was malfunctioning but it seems to be working on that night."

"Something you forgot to mention Mr. Lorezen?" Tony state with a glare.

Lorezen looked toward his bag as he pulled out a tape "Hope this will help. Call me if I can be anymore help."

Gibbs nodded as he said "Agent DiNozzo will escort you out Mr. Lorezen."

DiNozzo looked at his boss then to the remaining agents in the room.

"Something wrong DiNozzo?" Gibbs questioned with his famous glare.

DiNozzo shook his head as he began to walk to the elevator with Mr. Lorezen.

Gibbs ordered "Call McGee up here Ziva."

Ziva nodded silently as she picked up the phone.

A few minutes later, Tim walked up to the bullpen as Tony came off the elevator.

"McGee, take Morgan to MTAC and work on the security tape from the bar." Gibbs demanded as he turned to Ziva "Ziva, you're with Abby. Help her with Koroma's belongings. DiNozzo--."

"Yes Boss." DiNozzo replied quickly as he looked up from his desk.

Gibbs smirked as he said "You're with Fornell. I want you to recanvas Koroma's apartment."

Tony quickly looked at Fornell, who was smirking as well.

"Yes Boss." Tony grabbed his gear as he recently followed Fornell to the elevator.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Erin sat beside Tim while they watched the video tape of the bar. Erin looked at Tim as she questioned "So you and Abby dated?"

"How did you find that out?" Tim quickly looked at Erin.

Erin stared intently at Tim then answered "No one told me but she has been very angry at me most of the day. Tony also mentions that she told Abby, Ziva, and Palmer."

"I'm sorry for Tony." Tim quickly apologized as he typed on the keyboard.

Erin nodded as she looked at the screen "Whoa! Stop it right there Tim."

"What do you see?" Tim replied as he began to rewind the video.

Erin pointed to the screen "Look at P.O. Stevenson. He was no where near the brawl until Koroma walked toward him."

Tim watched as Koroma threw a punch at the petty officer. The petty officer ducked and quickly knocked Koroma to the ground. Another unidentified man came to Koroma and quickly pulled out a knife. The man stabbed Koroma as the petty officer fought off the other man. Koroma pulled out the knife from the swallow wound and lunged at Stevenson. Stevenson dodged the move and somehow pulled the knife out of the attacker's hands. Koroma got up and lunged after the Petty Officer. Stevenson met Koroma by stabbing the knife into Koroma's body. The petty officer took off as Koroma fell down.

"The Petty Officer attacked in self defense." Erin said as she turned to Tim.

Tim quickly grabbed his cell phone "Boss, you need to see this."

Gibbs was in MTAC in seconds after Tim called. He watched the video and agreed with the agents. He pulled out his cell phone and began to speak "Fornell. You need to let Stevenson go. Self Defense. Yea! Right!"

Gibbs shut his phone as he patted McGee on the back "Good work Tim."

"Wasn't me boss." Tim stated as he looked at the older agent "Agent Morgan saw the evidence first."

Gibbs smiled as he looked at Erin "Good job Agent Morgan."

She nodded as Gibbs walked toward the door.

~~**~~

Later that night, Erin was sitting in her apartment when a knock came from her door. Erin walked to her door and frowned when she opened the door.

"What are you doing here Scott?"

"Er--please-- please come back to Langley." Scott pleaded as he stumbled into the apartment.

Erin sighed as she replied "Your drunk?"

"Er…I-- I might be drunk but I am think--thinking clearer than before." Scott said as he walked closer to Erin.

Erin ducked away from Scott as she grabbed her sweater to cover her tank top. "Let me call you a cab."

"NO! Er--baby, please come back to me." Scott pleaded as he walked into the bedroom with Erin.

Erin glared at Scott "I haven't been with you since I realized you were a self- centered, egotistical, jerk."

Scott quickly cornered her between the wall and her bed as he forcefully grabbed Erin's arm. Erin tried to twist away from her former partner but he proved to be too strong even in his drunken state. Scott forcefully kissed Erin as he threw her on the bed. Erin felt her arms being pinned and reacted the only way she knew. She lifted her knee to his groin and felt him let go. She slipped out of her room and locked herself in her roommate's room. She grabbed the phone and dialed Jessica's number, which went to voicemail. Erin listened for any clue Scott was outside the room. When there wasn't any noises, she quietly opened the door. She walked into her room and shook her head as Scott was passed out on her bed. Erin grabbed a blanket and walked back into Jessica's room. The next morning, Erin woke up early and walked into her room. She was beginning to feel it was a dream. Erin grabbed her running gear and was out of the door in ten minutes. When she returned to her apartment, Abby was getting out of her car. Erin stopping jogging as she asked "Abby-- what are you doing here?"

"Oh! Uh, well you are dating Timmy and I care about him so I thought we could get along." Abby rambled as she continued "So, you, Ziva and I are going to the Spa. It's Tim's idea."

Erin nodded as she grabbed her cell phone "Hey Tony..Yea it's Erin. Anyway, isn't there a James Bond monition at the Carmex today?"

Erin listened intently as a smirk spread across her face "Your going? That's great. Listen, I will be out of town today. So, I thought you could surprise Tim with a motivation. Yea! It's my treat. Great! I owe you DiNozzo."

Abby's eyes widened as she listen to the one sided conversation. Erin turned to Abby "Now we can go."

"That was pure evil." Abby commented as she followed Erin into her apartment "And I love it."

Erin smiled as she explained "Let me take a shower and pack a few things then we can go."

Abby nodded as she called Ziva to let her know the plan. An hour later, Erin and Abby headed out the door and got into Erin's SVU.

While Erin was driving, she heard her cell phone. She chuckled as she showed Abby the caller ID.

"Hey Tim." Erin greeted as innocently as she could.

Tim glared at Tony as he spoke "Erin, why is Tony going on about you being out of town and sending us to a James Bond Movieathon?"

"Could be because I found Abby on my doorstep this morning?" Erin explained as she smirked at Tim's reaction.

Tim sighed as he agreed "Okay, I should have talked to you first before making plans on your behalf. It's just that Abby is a close friend of mine and I want you two to get along."

" I understand that but check with me first okay?" Erin replied as she parked across from the spa.

Tim nodded as he said "I will. Just enjoy the girl's day out."

"I will try. Bye Tim." Erin began as she noticed Abby "Abby says bye as well."

~~**~~

Abby and Erin meet Ziva in the parking lot of the spa. Ziva walked into the spa as Abby stopped Erin.

"I am sorry if I haven't been nice to you."

Erin smiled warmly as she replied "I know you care for Tim and I want to get along with you."

Abby smiled warmly as she pulled Erin into a strong hug. When both women released from each other grip, Erin shoved Abby out of the way when she heard squealing tires. Things happen quickly for Abby. One moment she was hugging Erin and the next she watched Erin shoot back at the car. After the shooting ended, Ziva quickly was by Abby's side as the car sped away.

"Abby, you okay?" Erin quickly asked as she bent down to Abby.

Abby nodded as she asked "What was that about?"

"I don't know." Erin replied as she sighed and continued "We should call Gibbs."

Both women agreed as Ziva dialed the number.

~~**~~

Tony followed Tim around the apartment as Tim finished getting ready. Tim walked into the bedroom as Tony mentioned for the fiftieth time that the best James Bond was Sean Connery. A knock on the door brought Tony out of his rambling. "I'll get it McSlowpoke."

Tim yelled from the bedroom "No Tony! I'll get the door."

Tony smirked as he quickly opened the door but frowned at the visitor "Agent Slacks!"

"Agent DiNozzo, what a surprise. Is Agent McGee here?" Sacks questioned as he stood with two other agents.

Tim quickly walked to the door as Tony replied "What do you want with Probie?"

"Agent McGee?" Sacks greeted as he ignored Tony "Is Erinreanna Morgan here?"

Tim's eyes narrowed at the question "No she is not here. May I ask why?"

"No you can't ask." Sacks replied as he continued "She isn't at her home or at her fathers. Where else could she be?"

Tony finally had enough of the questions as he snapped "Well she could be at church, the supermarket, spa, or Neverland Ranch. Tell us why you are looking for her?"

"I am sorry Agent _DiNozzo_ but our orders are to not tell anyone. If you are hiding her, you could be arrested for aiding and abiding a fugitive." Sacks explained as he asked "May we look inside?"

Tim nodded as he heard a phone ring, Tony looked at his phone and quickly said "It's Gibbs. Heya Boss."

"Need you and McGee at A Cure of the Blues spa ASAP." Gibbs stated as he hung up the phone.

Tony closed his phone and said "We have to go."

"Crime scene?" Tim asked as he watched the FBI agents look throughout his apartment.

Tony quickly nodded as he stated "Well Slacks, we need to go so if you don't have anything else then go."

"Agent McGee, if Erin contacts you then you are to contact Agent Fornell." Sacks warned as he and the other agents left Tim's apartment.

Tim looked at Tony as both agents left the apartment.

~~**~~

After processing the scene and interviewing the witnesses, the team arrived at headquarters with Erin.

Gibbs noticed Fornell waiting for them as the team began sitting at their desks.

"Ron, watch Agent Morgan while I speak to Agent Gibbs," Fornell ordered.

Agent Sacks nodded as he sat with Erin at her desk.

Gibbs followed Fornell into the elevator. Fornell turned toward Gibbs as he said " I need your help in investigating the allegations against Erin."

"What's going on Tobias?" Gibbs asked his friend while he tried to read what Fornell wasn't saying to him.

Fornell replied "A CIA agent was murdered last night and her had close ties to Erin. The CIA wants us to conduct an investigation into the murder. We are investigating but when the boys at Langley find out Erin is my daughter then I will be taken off the case."

"What NCIS Tobias?" Gibbs questioned as he looked at Fornell in the eyes.

Tobias sighed before he explained "You are the only one I trust with her."

"They won't allow us to stay on the case when they learn McGee and Erin have been dating." Gibbs pointed out as he kept eye contact.

Tobias nodded as he said " That's why we should do a joint investigation. Your lead and you can work with Agent Sacks. Tim and I will stay out of the investigation."

Gibbs leaned over and flipped the switch as the elevator quickly came to life "We will help in the investigation."

Fornell nodded as he followed Gibbs into the squad room. Both agents noticed two men standing at Gibbs desk talking quietly to Erin.

"CIA Tobias? They want us to take Erin into custody." Ron explained as he saw something in Fornell's eyes change.

Tobias walked to the group of agents as Erin turned to him "What is going on Agent Fornell?"

"We will not put Agent Morgan in custody until I see the evidence brought against her." Fornell argued as he ignored Erin's question.

Erin's eyes widened "What did I supposedly do?"

One agent looked at Erin, then glared at Fornell "We'll be back with an arrest warrant."

The two agents quickly walked away as Erin looked at her father "Dad, what is going on?"

Fornell quickly looked at Erin then turned to Gibbs "Are you going to question her?"

Gibbs nodded as he looked at Erin "Come with me Agent Morgan."

Erin looked at her father then followed Gibbs to integration.

"DiNozzo, take McGee into the conference room."

"Boss?" McGee quickly questioned as he looked at Erin then to his boss.

Gibbs looked back to his youngest agent "McGee, go with Tony. Don't get involved in this case."

Tim nodded as he followed Tony into the conference room.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Tony sat in the conference room as Tim paced between the table and door.

"What is going on Probie?" Tony questioned as he looked toward his teammate.

Tim replied as he paced "I don't know Tony."

Ron Sacks walked into the room as he closed the door. "Please sit Agent McGee."

Tim looked toward Tony, who nodded toward the chair, where Tim sat down. "What is going on with Erin?"

Sacks read his notes then said "Where were you last night?"

"What does that have to do with anything?" Tim questioned as he looked at the FBI agent.

Sacks looked up from his paper "Just answer the question."

"I had dinner with my sister." Tim answered as he continued "Now can you answer my question?"

Sack shook his head "No, I can not. When was the last time you were with Agent Morgan?"

"She was at my apartment the night before last." Tim replied as he looked at Tony.

Sacks wrote on his notepad "Were you intimate?"

Tim quickly glared as he snapped "I will not answer that question! That is none of your business."

"Do you know where she was late last night?" Sacks questioned as he continued to write in his notebook.

Tim eyes' narrowed as he said "She was at home. She was supposed to come to dinner but her roommate needed her so she canceled."

Sacks nodded as he continued writing in his notebook. "I'll be right back."

Gibbs sat across from Erin as he asked "Did you know this man?"

Erin looked at the picture "Of course I do. He was my partner for five years."

"Were you with him last night?" Gibbs question as he pulled a paper out of the folder.

Erin nodded as she answered "Yes, he showed up last night completely boozed. He tried to get a quick booty call but I stopped him and he passed out on my bed."

"Was he there in the morning?" Gibbs questioned as he looked at the young woman.

Erin shook her head "No. Wha-- What is this about Agent Gibbs? Why does the CIA--- wait! Did something happen to Scott?"

"I am sorry Erin." Gibbs replied as he handed Erin a picture and continued "He was found in Anacostia Park at 0730 this morning."

"Wha-- oh my gosh. Scott --- how?" Erin questioned as she began to cry.

Gibbs reached out for her hand as he explained "He was beaten and shot."

"I was with Abby this morning." Erin replied as she looked at Scott's photo.

Gibbs nodded as he stated "The coroner said he died at 0445 this morning. Where were you at that time?"

"In bed. I went to sleep around 0100 and he was passed out on my bed. I woke up at 0530 and went for my run. I got back at 0630 and Abby was at my apartment." Erin explained as wiped the tears from her eyes.

Before Gibbs could ask another question Vance walked into the room "I need to speak with you Gibbs."

"Leon." Gibbs warned but Vance quickly interrupted "Now Gibbs!"

Gibbs angrily pushed his chair as he stormed out of the interrogation room.

Vance quickly said "Why are you blocking the CIA's investigation?"

"We are helping the FBI in their investigation." Gibbs replied as he heard the door shut behind him.

Vance glared as he said "You are treading on holding information for the CIA. Give Agent Morgan to them so they can interview her."

"We can't do that Leon. Agent Morgan did not murder Agent Hopkins and the FBI will prove it with NCIS's help." Fornell demanded as he walked closer to Gibbs.

Vance glared at Fornell "Why are you so adamant about Agent Morgan's innocence?"

"She has an alibi so now we need to interview people." Fornell replied as he starred at the Director.

Vance looked at Gibbs "You think she is telling the truth?"

Gibbs nodded as he replied "I think the shooting had something to do with it."

"I don't know how long I can hold off the CIA so work fast." Vance ordered as he walked away while Sacks walked toward Fornell.

Both agents walked away from the Director and Gibbs. They talked quietly for twenty minutes then Fornell walked back to Gibbs with notes Sacks had taken. Gibbs looked at the notes as he walked in the room where Erin had been waiting.

"Agent Gibbs. I can't be the only suspect. Scott and I worked many cases where we made a lot of enemies." Erin explained as he watched Gibbs sit down.

Gibbs looked at the notes as he asked "Why did you cancel plans with McGee last night?"

"My roommate had emergency last night. She needed me. Tim understood." Erin supplied as she watched Gibbs.

Gibbs looked up at Erin as he asked "What kind of emergency?"

"Well not a serious one, it was more like a girl emergency." Erin answered but noticed Gibbs wanted more. "She's pregnant. She was freaking out because her parents will kill her. I went home to calm her down. She went to her parent's house later that night for the weekend."

Gibbs questioned "So she wasn't there when Agent Hopkins stopped by the apartment?"

"No she had left around 2100." Erin replied as she watched Gibbs stand.

"Don't leave the squad room for any reason."

Erin nodded as she followed Gibbs out of the room.

* * *

**A/N: Normally I don't write authors notes and asked for reviews but I am just wondering if anyone is reading this. I have wrote the whole story and even a sequel. I have enjoyed writing these stories and I am even planning to write a third story. I am just wondering if there is something I can do to get more people interested in the story. Please leave me feedback if there is anything I can do better.**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Erin had been sitting in the squad room as everyone but Fornell, Sacks, and McGee had left. Sacks was ordered to watch Erin as McGee and Fornell were in the Director's office. She looked up as the elevator's door open and narrowed her eyes at the occupants.

"Erickson -- Rider, what are you doing here?"

The agents ignored her as another man walked from behind them.

"They are with me Agent Morgan."

Erin quickly stood up as she said in shock "Carter?"

"Hello Erin, where is the Director?" Agent Derek Carter asked while he stood in front of her.

Erin looked up to the upper floor and motioned with her head.

"Thank you Fred-- Dennis stay here with Agent Morgan." Carter ordered as he climb the stairs.

Thirty minutes later, Fornell stormed down the stairs behind Agent Carter and Director Vance. Tim followed quietly behind both men.

"Erin, you have to go with Agent Carter." Tobias stated as he gave a disgruntled look toward Carter.

Erin quickly stood up and gathered her things but felt a hand on her shoulder.

"You need to turnover your badge and gun." Agent Carter stated as he looked at Erin.

Erin nodded as unclipped both and handed to the FBI agent in charge.

She looked at Tim then asked, "Can I speak to Agent McGee alone?"

"You have five minutes Erin?" Agent Carter replied as he motioned for the FBI agents to follow him.

Tim followed Erin behind the stairs, where she pulled him into a passionate kiss. The kiss lasted a good minute until Tim pulled away and put his left hand on her cheek.

"I don't know what is going on Erin but I know you didn't do it." Tim stated as he caress her cheek.

Erin felt tears well up in her eyes as she said, "They think I killed my old partner."

"Scott Hopkins.?" Tim questioned as he saw Erin begin to nod then completely breakdown.

"He-- He came by last night, completely drunk and begged me to come back to Langley. He would not leave me alone so I locked myself in Jess's bedroom until he passed out. I woke up the next morning and he was gone. I could have saved him if I had just slept on the couch." Erin explained as she continued to sob.

Tim shook his head and pulled her into a hug "He could have hurt you if you hadn't protected yourself."

"I -- I am sorry I didn't tell you sooner Tim." Erin apologized as she hid her face in Tim's chest.

Tim quickly pulled away as he tipped her chin up "Er, you have nothing to be sorry for."

Erin's tears kept pouring down her face as Tim pulled her into another hug. The moment was broken when someone cleared their throat. Erin felt Tim shield her as he said, "Is there any way we could fight this?"

"No Tim. I wish we could." Fornell replied as he heard Erin clear her throat as she walked out from behind Tim "I guess times up?"

"Yes sweetheart it is." Fornell said as he watched Erin walk to him and felt as she hugged him.

She began to pull away but he grabbed her tightly and whispered, "We will find out who did this."

Erin nodded as she pulled away and walked back to Tim. Tim automatically grabbed her hand as both agents followed Fornell to the bullpen. Before Tim let go he quickly whispered, "We will be there as soon as Gibbs' gets back."

Erin nodded as she kissed his cheek and let go of his hand.

Carter glared at Tim as Erin stood in front of him "Do you have any other weapons?"

Erin nodded as she bent down and pulled her second gun from her ankle. She quickly bent down and pulled out a knife from the other pants leg then pulled a knife from behind her back. Carter nodded as he said, "Erinreanna Morgan, you are under arrest for the murder of CIA agent Scott Hopkins."

She felt the cuffs around her wrists as she followed the agents to the elevator.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Gibbs, Ziva, and Tony walked into the squad room and noticed Tim, who was looking somber and Fornell, who was talking very adamantly on the phone.

Gibbs walked toward Tim's desk and asked "Where is Agent Morgan, Tim?"

"Some FBI agents came and put her in their custody boss." Tim answered as he looked at Erin's father "Agent Fornell is on the phone with the FBI Director."

Gibbs nodded as he walked toward Fornell. "This was our case!-- Yes sir. Right!" Fornell said harshly as he closed his phone and looked up to Gibbs "FBI is still handling the case but I am not allowed."

Gibbs placed a hand on Fornell's shoulder as he reassured "We will find out who did this Tobias."

Fornell nodded as he watched Gibbs and his team leave the bullpen.

~~**~~

The team arrived in Quancitco at the FBI Headquarters and after a five minute argument with sercrity, the team was escorted into the building.

Agent Carter met them outside the interrigation room "Agent Gibbs, NCIS has no jurisdiction in Agent Morgan's case and futher more one of your agents is having a love affair with her."

"It's not a love affair!" Tim hollered from behind Gibbs but quickly backed up as Gibbs glared at him.

"We could bring an outside perspetive." Gibbs replied as he stared at the FBI agent.

Carter smirked as he crossed his arms "Really? Outside perspective?"

Gibbs glared at the agent as he demanded "I want to see Agent Morgan. Now!"

"Only you Gibbs." Carter answered as another member of his team stood behind him "Agent McGee, we need to questioned you."

Gibbs looked back to his agent then replied "Only if Agent DiNozzo is with him."

"Deal Agent Gibbs. The other agent may watch in either observation room." Carter stated as he opened the door to Erin's interrigation room.

Erin looked up as Gibbs walked into the room followed by Carter.

"Agent Gibbs. Is my father here?"

"He didn't come with us." Gibbs replied as he continued "Do you want a lawyer?"

Erin shook her head "No!"

Carter pulled a picture out of his pocket "Do you know this man?"

"Yes, he was my partner for five years." Erin replied as she continued "Agent Gibbs already asked me these questions."

Carter glared at Gibbs then continued "During this partnership, were you two intimate?"

"What does that have to do with anything?" Erin replied harshly.

Carter smirked as he ordered "Answer the question."

"Yes, we dated for three years." Erin replied with a glare to rival Gibbs.

Carter wrote down the answer in his notebook "Who broke it off?"

"I did." Erin rolled her eyes as she said "When we came back from Iraq, I broke it off."

Carter nodded as he prodded "Why?"

"Does it really matter?"

Carter crossed his arms and leaned back in his chair "We are waiting."

"Iraq changed us and I couldn't handle dating him anymore." Erin explained as she shook her head.

Carter nodded as he asked "And now your dating Agent McGee?"

"Yes we are dating." Erin answered as she looked at Gibbs, who had a look like nothing had changed.

Carter asked "If you are dating Agent McGee, why was Scott Hopkins, a former lover, at your apartment the night he died?"

"He came to my apartment, completely hammered and asked me to come back to him." Erin explained as she became increasingly frustrated.

Carter stood up as he said "So, Scott Hopkins comes to your apartment around 2400 and you allow him into your apartment? You know what I think happen? I bet you knew he was coming so that was why you canceled your plans with McGee. Agent Hopkins comes to your apartment and you all sleep together in a drunk haze. He threatens to tell McGee and you kill him in his drunk sleep."

"I still care for Scott but I would never sleep with anyone else. I would never cheat on Tim." Erin hollered as she stood up.

Carter walked around the table and yelled "Sit down Agent Morgan. Why didn't you call him a cab?"

Erin rolled her eyes as she said "Scott cornered me when I went to my bedroom to call. I quickly fought him off and he passed out. I let him stay the night so he could sleep it off."

"So, you let a man, who tried to force himself on you stay the night? Not very smart Agent."

"It's the truth. I woke up at 0530 and he was gone. I figured he had sobered up and left. If I had known he would be found dead--- I would have made sure he made it home that morning." Erin said as she began to sob.

Carter looked at Gibbs then said "So, your alibi is that you were sleeping?"

"Yes, check the apartment security cameras."

Carter chuckled as he said "You could have snuck out the back."

"No, both exits have security servanlence. " Erin replied as she glared at Carter.

Carter looked at Gibbs as he said "Did you get the security tapes?"

"They are being processed by my foresnic scientist." Gibbs answered as he looked at Erin.

Carter glared at Gibbs "We need those tapes Gibbs."

"I'll put in a call to Agent Fornell. He can bring the tapes to your tech." Gibbs replied as he flipped his cell phone open and began his call.

Carter nodded as he stood up and said "Stay here with her while I speak to Agent McGee."

Carter walked out of the interrigation room and into the next room with Tim. Tim was looking at both his hands as Tony was making fun of the FBI agent who was standing in the room with them. Both men looked up as Carter sat across from them.

"Agent McGee, how long have you and Agent Morgan been lovers?"

"I told you before that lovers is probably not the correct term Agent Carter." Tim replied harshly.

Carter looked at his notes as he said "So you two were intimate?"

"Yes, but --" Tim answered but was interrupted by another question.

"So, you allow her to see other men?" Carter questioned with a smirk.

Tony glared as the agent in front of him as Tim stated "No, we are dating."

"So, you knew that Agent Hopkins and Agent Morgan had a relationship a few years back while they worked together?" Carter fired back and smiled as Tim's face changed expression.

"No, she told me they were partners." Tim began as he looked at his hands "I--- I never thought to ask if they had been together."

Agent Carter nodded as he said "She is a CIA agent, right?"

"She is trying to get out of the CIA." Tim replied as he looked at the agent.

Carter made a face as he said "So you trust her. You don't think she would lie to you?"

"No!"

"She cancelled plans with you the night that Agent Hopkins died?"

Tim nodded as Carter continued "She tell you what was so important?"

Tim replied "She told me her roommate had called and had an emergency."

"So-- your _girlfriend_ calls and cancels dinner then later that night, she is convently home when her ex-boyfriend stops by. The same ex-boyfriend that she didn't tell you about. The same ex-boyfriend that has been found dead in the park that she runs by every morning." Carter explained as he continued "She has no alibi, other than she was asleep. She was the last person to see him and they had an argument. Also, she has been trained as a killer and liar."

Tim shook his head as he stated "She didn't kill Agent Hopkins."

"Why do you say that?" Agent Carter asked harshly but quickly stopped as he heard a knock on the door.

Another man stepped into the room and siad "Derek, those videos are here."

"Good! Thank you John." Carter replied as he stood up and walked out of the room.

Tony watched as Carter left the room then looked back at his junior agent "You okay there Probie?"

Tim cleared his throat and nodded "Yes and no. We both know she didn't kill that man but I would have if I knew he tried what he did that night."

Tony replied as he clapped his hand on Tim's back "But?"

Tim sighed as he said "I just wish I asked about Agent Hopkins. I never thought they would have dated."

"You couldn't have known. Not all partners sleep together." Tony explained as he saw Ziva walk into the room.

"You okay McGee?" Ziva asked as she sat across for both me. "If you are not then I will hurt _that _man."

Tim chuckled as he said "Yea, I just wish I could talk to Erin."

Ziva nodded as she quickly stood up and opened the door. She quickly talked with someone then walked back into the room.

"Come on McGee."

"Wha?" McGee began but quickly stood up and face to face with Fornell.

"Don't tell anyone I let you do this."

Tim nodded as he followed Fornell out the door.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Tim found himself alone in an interrgation room with Erin. Fornell had quickly explained that no one would be in the observation room. Tim looked at Erin who had been quietly fidgetting in her seat. "Is Jess okay?"

Erin nodded as she said "Yes. She and Russ found out that they are expecting a child. She needed to talk because her parents will kill her."

"Oh!" Tim replied as he replied at his own hands.

Erin's eyes narrowed as she tried to read Tim "What do you really want to know?"

"I--uh--why didn't you tell me that you and Agent Hopkins had dated?" Tim questioned as he saw her eyes quickly dart to her hands.

Erin shook her head as she tried to speak but finally replied "It was over a long time ago."

"Abby and I haven't dated in a few years but I told you about her." Tim stated matter-of-factly.

Erin argued back quickly "No, actually I figured that out then asked you about it."

Tim sighed as he look at Erin "I am sorry. They keep bringing things like that out in questioning. I trust you Er. It's just that they are really trying to bring you down on this murder."

"This is my fault Tim." Erin began as tears fell down her face "I wanted him to sober up but I-- I didn't thi--think he would leave."

Both agents jumped when the door opened up and Agent Carter, Gibbs, and Fornell stood in the doorway.

"Agent Morgan, you are free to go." Agent Carter grunted into the room.

Erin quickly jumped up in confusion as she asked "What? Why?"

"You forget when, where, or who?" Agent Fornell replied as he chuckled at his daugther.

Erin glared at her father as she felt Tim step behind her.

"Someone came forward that witness the murder." Carter answered as he quickly walked out of the room.

Erin smiled brightly as she leaned into Tim. She quickly turned toward him and was pulled into a hug. She pulled away and hugged her father. "Let's go home Erin."

~~**~~

Twenty minutes later, Erin was following Tim to the company car. The ride to Headquarters was quickly and Erin had agreed to meet at Tim's after a quick trip home. Erin parked her car in her parking spot and ran into her apartment. Once inside, she quickly jumped into the shower. Erin laid the clothes that she was planning to wear to Tim's on the bed but when she walked out of the bathroom she jumped because not only were the clothes on the bed but a familiar person as well.

"What are you doing here?" Erin stated harshly as she fastened her robe.

The man smirked and spoke with a British accent "Need a favor from you."

"Don't think that will happen Trent." Erin replied as she quickly grabbed her clothes and walked into her bathroom.

Trent smiled as he answered "You will or you will be the prime suspect in another boyfriend's death."

Erin quickly opened the bathroom door and walked out of the room with a glare toward the intruder. "What do you mean another boyfriend's death?"

"Oh, you know Agent Timothy McGee. He lives in Silver Springs. I know for a fact that you are meeting him tonight." Trent stated with a crooked smile.

Erin walked over to Trent and tried to grab a knife from the dresser, but Trent quickly grabbed it as he shook his head "Not nice."

Erin exhaled quickly as she said "You hurt Tim --- I will kill you."

Trent chuckled as he said "All you have to do is meet me at Langley at 0900 tomorrow morning. That will give you plenty of time to say goodbye."

Erin glared at him again as she walked close to Trent and quickly slapped him across the face. "You were the reason I was interrgated by the FBI. You killed Scott!"

"Sorry love but I didn't kill him. He was becoming too much of a risk." Trent explained as he stood up from her bed.

Erin ignored the statement as she walked to her closet and began to put her shoes on.

"We could have a heart to heart with your mother or step-father. We could meet your biological father or even your little sister. She is a beautiful girl." Trent warned as he watched Erin quit putting her shoes on and turn her attention to him.

"You bastard!" Erin began as she heard her cell phone begin to ring. She picked it up and looked at the caller ID. She sent a warning glare to Trent then answered her phone "Hey! Yea. I am about to leave. No..no its okay, just a little pest problem. No, just a sneaky weasel. I'll see you soon."

Trent smirked as he said "I am not keeping you am I?"

"Not anymore." Erin said as she finished putting on her shoes and grabbed her keys. She was about to open the door when she felt a gun to her back.

"We aren't finished here, _love_." Trent replied as he pushed the gun in her back.

Erin turned toward Trent as the gun was pointed at her chest "I'll think I will turn down the CIA's offer."

"That is the wrong answer." Trent replied as he quickly slammed Erin into the wall.

Erin tried to fight back but Trent had the upper hand.

"One more time. Meet me at Langley or everyone you care about will be dead tonight." Trent repeated as he shoved his arm in Erin's throat.

Erin quickly nodded as he lower his arm "Okay. I will. Leave my family alone. That includes Tim."

"Just meet me tomorrow and don't be late." Trent replied as he kissed Erin on the lips and left the apartment as he said " Au revoir!"

Erin took a deep breath as she slid down her door and began to cry.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

**Thank you for reading. This is the last chapter of my story "Let me Go." The song belongs to 3 Doors Down. I will post my sequel soon. Thank you to all those your read and reviewed.**

* * *

_One more kiss could be the best thing_

_Or one more lie could be the worst_

_And all these thoughts are never resting_

_And your not something I deserve_

_In my head there's only you nowT_

_his world falls on me_

_In this world there's real and make believe_

_And this seems real to me_

_And you love me but you don't know who I am_

_I'm torn between this life I lead and where I stand_

_And you love me but you don't know who I am_

_So let me go, let me go_

An hour later, Erin arrived at Tim apartment. She let herself in with the key Tim had given her. She smiled as she smelt a wonderful scent that was being cooked. She peaked into the kitchen and smiled as she saw Tim lighting two candles.

"What is all this?" Erin asked as she saw her favorite chicken dinner sitting on Tim's island table.

Tim quickly turned toward her and smiled "This is a night to ourselves."

"Tim, I--" Erin began but smiled "It's wonderful."

Tim grinned as he walked to Erin and led her to the counter.

_I dream ahead to what I hope for_

_And I turn my back on loving you_

_How can this love be a good thing_

_And I know what I'm going through_

_In my head there's only you now_

_This world falls on me_

_In this world there's real and make believe_

_And this seems real to m__e_

_And you love me but you don't know who I am_

_I'm torn between this life I lead and where I stan_

_dAnd you love me but you don't know who I am_

_So let me go, just let me go, let me go_

The dinner was going well. Erin tried to keep the thoughts of leaving in the back of her mind. Tim noticed the sudden quietness of his guest.

"Er, you okay?" He questioned as he looked her straight in the eye.

Erin quickly looked up at she blinked away tears "Yea, I am good Tim."

"Would you like some desert?" He questioned as he stood up and walked into the kitchen.

Erin looked at her watch as she walked in the kitchen behind Tim "Why don't we skip desert?"

Tim chuckled as he closed the refrigerator door and turned toward Erin. She closed the gap as she stepped on her tip toes to gently kiss Tim. Her arms quickly went around his neck as his went into her hair. The kiss grew more passionate as Erin began walking backwards out of the kitchen. Both quickly took a breath as they chuckled. Erin jumped up as she wrapped her legs around Tim's waist. Tim easily carried her into his bedroom.

_And no matter how hard I try_

_I can't escape these things inside_

_I know, I know_

_But all the pieces fall apart_

_Y__ou will be the only one who knows, who knows_

Around 0300 Erin woke up in Tim's arms. She smiled and drank up the warmth from his body. Her happiness quickly faded as she turned toward his body. She watched him sleep as her memory of the hours passed flooded in. She remembered how sweet and tender he was, like he expected to keep making love with her for along time. The way he took his time with her, made her feel-- well---loved. Tears began to flow when she remembered how she was about to leave him. She sighed as she gently kissed his check and slowly moved out of his warmth. She grabbed a pair of jeans that she left at his apartment along with a clean pair of underwear and bra that he kept in a drawer that he made for her. She walked in the bathroom and started the shower as she walked back into the bedroom. She finally found the one object that she was looking for in her dresser. After a quick shower, she walked out of the bathroom dressed in her jeans and his green MIT shirt. She grabbed a pair of Sarah sandals and threw her hair in a messy bun. She took a couple minutes to fill her duffle bag with her remanding toiletries and clean clothes as she quietly left the bedroom.

Erin sat at his computer desk and wrote a quick note to Tim. She laid her things down and walked one last time into his bedroom. She smiled sadly as he lay on her side with his arm draped where she had been. Erin chuckled as she leaned over to move some hair from his forehead and kissed him. She wiped her tears as she laid the note on the pillow beside him. Looking at her watch she quickly turned to leave the bedroom. She grabbed her bag, purse, and keys as she walked to the door. Before she left, she took his key off the key ring and laid it on the counter. She took one last look at the apartment and walked out.

_You love me but you don't know who I am_

_I'm torn between this life I lead and where I stand_

_And you love me but you don't know who I am_

_So let me go, just let me go_

The alarm went off in Tim's room. He quickly turned it off as he rolled back over to where Erin was at last night. When he noticed she wasn't there but a note was left, he assumed she went home to get ready for work. He got out of bed and pulled a clean pair of boxers on. He grabbed his towel and walked into the bathroom. Noticing right away that her stuff was missing he walked into the bedroom and opened her dresser drawer. After seeing it was empty, he walked over to the bed and grabbed the note.

_Dear Tim,_

_Please forgive me for leaving. I love you and I am doing this for your safety as well as my families. Please do not try to find me that will just cause more problems._

_Please just ---- let me go._

_Love, _

_Erinreanna_

Tim shook his head as he walked into the computer area. He walked toward the kitchen and there---in front of him----was his key. He quickly grabbed his key and slowly slid down the wall beside his door. Only thing Tim could think was the words….._**Let me go.**_

_(you don't know)_

_You love me but you don't _

_You love me but you don't _

_(you don't know)_

_You love me but you don't know who I am_

_(you don't know)_

_You love me but you don't _

_You love me but you don't_

_(you don't know)_

_You love me but you don't know me _


End file.
